


This Time I'm NOT Letting You Go

by imaginative_username



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 5 year Flashback, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, College AU, Confessions, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Heartbreak, Love Confessions, Romance, after college AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2018-12-13 07:37:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11755116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginative_username/pseuds/imaginative_username
Summary: Barry Allen has his life planned out. Get a job at a top Research Laboratory. Get married. Have a family. Be Competent. But when his ex-girlfriend,  who broke his heart, comes back to town, his plans get thrown out of the window."I loved you. I was going to marry you and you broke my heart. My dad left me and then you left me. You just left and I had no one. You were my only family and you left me Iris."5 year college flashback in chapters 3-10





	1. Where has the time gone? Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this. Been working on it for a little while. Love constructive criticism so please feel free to comment your thoughts below and leave kudos. Hope you enjoy. Much love<3<3<3

**Barry:**

Barry Allen hated awards banquets. Dressing up in a tux, smiling and pretending that he was happy for other people, was not his cup of tea. And it’s not that he wasn’t happy for Joe, it’s just that he would rather be at home on his couch watching a movie with his girlfriend, if she was up to it because, more often than not, she would say no to watching one of his “weird nerdy movies” (as she likes to call them) even though, more often than not, he would stick around and watch her cheesy romantic movies, but he doesn’t want to start another argument with her, so he doesn’t bring it up.

But even though he doesn’t like these sort of events, he still came to Detective Joe West’s, or might he now say Captain Joe West’s, inaugural awards banquet. Honestly, it’s the least he can do for all that Joe has done for him. I mean he’s the one that helped him get his internship at CCPD when he was in college, which he really didn’t have to do. The one who was there for him when his dad died and, even after everything that has happened, has continued to be there for him to this day. Really, Joe is like a father to him, so if Barry had to endure an unsavory awards banquet to support Joe, he would.

And technically the banquet isn’t that bad; he’s just out of his comfort zone because his internship at CCPD does not require him to conversate with a lot of people, in fact most days he is just isolated in his lab, just him, his work, and his microscope and honestly, that is how he likes it.

The best part about this banquet, but really the only good part, is the cocktails that this bartender, which he has decided may be the best bartender ever, makes. Usually, he doesn’t even go for cocktails, but these are amazing.

“Would you like another one sir?”

“Um, no I really shouldn’t I’ve already had two.”

Really he hasn’t had cocktails this good since he went to Las Vegas with-

 _Damn it Barry, no, you can’t think of_ **_her_ ** _right now. You're supposed to be having fun, well as fun as you can have at a stuck up CCPD awards banquet._

“Actually, yes, I will have another cocktail please.” He told the bartender.

I mean might as well right? He wasn’t getting any younger.

“Coming right up sir”

 _Think about something else. Somethings else. Something other than_ **_her_ ** _. Oh, remember you need to talk to Joe before the end of the night to tell him about-_

“Barry?” he heard her voice.

_Now you’re imagining her voice. Her voice. It’s so soft, like silk to the ears. Damn it Barry. Think about something el-_

“Barry?”

_There it is again. Snap out of it Bar-_

“Barry Allen?”

_Wait a second. Okay. That. That is not in your head that’s actually-_

Then he turned around and saw her. It was really _her_ . _Her_ , dressed in a long, flowy, silver dress that made her look like an angel sent from heaven to _torture him_ with her beauty.

“I-I-I-Iris?” He said blinking his eyes profusely. Then rubbing them making sure he wasn’t imagining her presence “Iris? Iris West?”

“That’s my name, don’t wear it out.” Iris smirked.

“Oh my God. It’s really you.” He smiled as he got up and hugged her and they hugged a little longer than they probably should have, but who cares.

_Damn it. Her back is almost completely out and the dress stops right above her ass. Jesus Christ. The universe really knows just how to torture him._

“It’s really me.”

He pulled back, just a little, still keeping her in his arms.

“You look amazing. I mean just wow and this dress is just wow.”

“Stop it.” She blushed, smiling from ear to ear.

“I’m not kidding. You are the most beautiful person here.”

“Thank you, Barry. You’re so sweet and you…don’t look so bad yourself.

_He wasn’t being sweet, as much as he was just merely stating facts_

“Do I look dashing in my fancy tux?” He said in a comically horrible fancy British accent.

She laughed, “You look extremely handsome in your fancy tux.” She said in an equally as terrible British accent.

“So…” He said as they walked back to the bar and sat down, “You’re back?”

“Yeah, I’m back.”

“How was it?”

“It was amazing Bear”

_Bear. No one says his name like she does._

“I got to learn so much about reporting and about journalism. I mean it was the best experience ever. It was hard work and brought me completely out of my comfort zone, but it was worth it. I am such a better writer than I was before.”

“Really…. I thought you were an amazing writer. I used to love reading all of your articles.

_He still does. He won’t tell anyone this, especially his girlfriend, but he still reads her articles that are in the Starling City tribune and Starling City Daily newspaper, which he specifically subscribed to because of her and gets it delivered to his PO box at CCPD._

“Bear, you always give me more credit than I deserve.”

“Hey,” He said as he put his hand over hers, which now he thinks may have been a bad idea.

_Damn it. Why are her hands so Goddamn soft?_

“Iris, you are an amazing writer. I am just giving credit where credit is due. Don’t be so modest.”

“Says the king of modesty.” Iris said with a sarcastic glare.

He laughs, “Hey, that is something that I am actively working on.”

They both look at each other and laugh. And as they look deeper into the eyes of one another, their laughter fades and eventually they are just staring into each other’s eyes. Hand on hand, neither one of them breaking the silence.

_Her eyes have always been so beautiful. Like chocolate dewdrops of sunshine and happiness._

“Sir” Said the bartender, but Barry was not paying attention to anything, but the woman in front of him.

“Sir”

“Huh” He looked at the bartender and took his hand from Iris’.

“Here’s your cocktail sir.”

“Oh, um thank you so much. Um would you like one Iris.”

“Uhhh” Iris was now pursing her lips debating on whether or not to try the said cocktail.

“They are good. Trust me. Almost as good as the one’s we had in Las Vegas.” Barry said as he took a sip.

“Really? That good? I don’t know the cocktails in Las Vegas were pretty amazing Bear.”

“Trust me these are amazing too. Just try it.”

“Um no thank you, I’ll just get some of his, ” She told the bartender.

“Really? Who said I was going to share with you?” he said in a sarcastic tone.

“I did” She said as she grabbed the cocktail from his hands and took a sip.

“Mmmm” She moaned.

“Good, right?”

“This is amazing.” She said as she drank the cocktail down some more.

“Told you. And you doubted me.” He shook his head.

“Oh, I will never doubt you again. I mean goodness. I need to get her number. I want her at my birthday or wedding someday. Because I mean these are-.”

And his smile faded. All laughter subsided.

_She knows the history there. Why would she bring that up?_

“Bear”

She closed her eyes probably realizing what she had just said. Then she looked at him and he saw her face, a mixture of sympathy and pity.

_Nope. We are not getting ready to talk about this. We are not getting ready to open up old wounds. Change of subject. Change of subject._

“So, you said that the internship in Starling City was the best experience ever. You must have had an incredible time there.”

“Um” He looked at her hoping she would go along with the change of subject. “Yeah, it was great, but I wouldn’t say that it was incredible.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean it was great Bear. Amazing, even, but even though I got a chance to become a better writer and travel. I wasn’t completely happy. I mean I…I missed you Bear. I missed you a lot. After everything that happened, I couldn’t stop thinking about you.”

_I missed you too. So much._

“I mean there were so many times. So many times Bear, where I just wanted to call you and hear your voice and just talk to you.”

“Why didn’t you?”

“I mean I didn’t want to be that person.”

“Iris, I meant what I said about us staying friends. Even though we aren’t together anymore doesn’t mean I don’t still care about you and that I don’t want to know what you are doing. How you are doing.”

She smiled. “You know, I was hoping to run into you.”

_God, he missed her smile. It’s so beautiful._

“Really?”

“Yeah, I knew that you would be here. I know you and my dad are still really close. He talks about you all the time.”

He gave an embarrassed smiled at that, “He does? God, I hate when he does that. He treats me like I’m some golden-boy or something.”

“Like I said earlier King of Modesty.”

“I’m not being modest. I just don’t like people talking about me and my accomplish-”

“Mmhm…” Iris smirked taking another sip of the cocktail.

“Okay maybe…I’m a little modest, but I already said, that it is something I need to work on.”

“My dad speaks about you with the utmost praise and respect and that’s not necessarily a bad thing Barry.”

“I guess not. I just wish he would dial it back a little.”

“My dad? Dial it back? Please, you have a better chance in wishing to be a quarterback for the Blazers.

They both laughed at that. Considering Barry had no athletic ability at all, maybe aside from running, but definitely not football- with his lanky frame, he would get crushed.

God, he missed this. Spending time with her. Laughing with her.

“So, what about you, how have you been Bear.”

“I’ve been good. Great actually. I just-”

And before he could finish his statement they were interrupted by someone who came in between them,  right in front of Barry.

“Hey, Babe.” Barry heard someone say, and before he could acknowledge who it was, he was brought into a mouth searing kiss.

“H-Hey, Becca” He said when she pulled away and he finally saw her face.

“Hey, Barr. I’ve been looking all over for you.”

“I’ve been here, right here.” Barry said trying to compose himself after that kiss.

“I see that now.” She smiled and kissed him again.

Iris cleared her throat which finally made Becky turn around and acknowledge her presence.

“Oh my God, Iris?”

“Be-c-k-y” Iris said with what looked to be a forced smile mixed with something else, he wasn't sure, probably confusion if he had to guess.

“Wow, Small world. It’s so crazy who you run into now-a-days.”

“It’s my dad’s awards banquet.” Iris said slightly annoyed.

“I mean how are we supposed to know. You have been M-I-A for like 2 years.”

“A year and five months.” Barry interjected

_A year. Five months. 3 weeks. And 6 days. But I mean who is counting. Certainly not Barry Allen._

Iris and Becky both turned their heads and looked at Barry, Becky clearly annoyed at his outburst. Iris trying to hold back a smirk.

"But that was not important." Barry said wishing he hadn't interjected.

"No, Babe it wasn't." Becky whispered to him.

_Damn it Barry keep your mouth shut before any more incriminating evidence comes out. You are over her. You are. Don’t say anything else._

“And I wasn’t M-I-A. I was in Starling City for a writing internship.” Iris defended.

“Yeah, which is why no one knows where you are or when you are going to show up to certain events. Anti-ways…” Becky said turning back to Barry, “Babe are you ready to go?”

“Um Yeah we should probably go. You have that early event meeting in the morning and I have a department meeting in the morning too, so…”

“Yeah, okay. Did you talk to Joe?”

“Um…No not yet”

To be completely honest, Barry completely forgot about talking to Joe as soon as he saw Iris. Plus Joe is probably busy talking to other people about his award and you know other police jargon. He will talk to him about it later, for sure.

“Baaarrr” Becky whined

“I know Becca. I haven’t yet, but I will. I’ll do it tomorrow.”

“Fiiiinnne. Let’s go home. I’m so fucking tired.” Becky said as she started to walk away, “Oh, and bye Iris, it was so nice running into you again.”

“You too Be-c-k-y.” Iris said with an obviously forced smile.

“Babe, go ahead I’ll be right behind you I’m going to go get our jackets. I’ll meet you at the car, okay?”

“The jackets are on our way out.” Becky informed him.

“Yeah, but I um, need to pay for my drinks.”

“Fine. I’ll go give our ticket to the valet. I guess I’m driving too, Yip-peee." Becky said as rolled her eyes and headed towards the door.

Barry watched Becky exit the banquet hall and braced himself as he turned to look at Iris. Her facial expression was unreadable, which is odd, considering he was usually always able to know what she was thinking, but like Becky said so much time has passed. He really didn’t know what to say.

“Iris”

“So, you and Be-c-k-y.”

“Yeah, me and Becky.”

There was silence after that. Them just staring into each other’s eyes. Neither one of them knowing what to say to break the silence.

“Why don’t we have lunch tomorrow.” Barry said.

“What?”

“Yeah, just you and me. On my lunch break tomorrow. Unless you have something else to do.”

“No, I don’t have anything to do, but are you sure Be-c-k-y will be okay with that?”

“What, it’s just two old friends catching up.”

Though Barry knows for sure that Becky would certainly not be okay with just the two of them having lunch, but what Becky doesn't know won't hurt her.

“Okay.” Iris smiled

“Okay?”

“Okay. Lunch tomorrow. I’ll meet you at the lab.”

“Okay.” Barry nodded his head and smiled.

“And the drinks are free.” Iris informed him.

“What?” Barry asked, confused with the change of subject.

“You told Becky that you needed to pay for the drinks, but they are free and you left a tip earlier so…”

“Oh, yeah, I know.”

“Oh”

And for the third time that night they found themselves staring into each other’s eyes. Neither one wanting to break the silence. Neither one wanting to leave the presence of the other

“I have to go meet Becky at the car.”

“I know”

But he just stood there staring into her beautiful dark brown eyes, knowing in his mind that he should go, but his body wouldn't let him move.

“Okay, I have to go”

“Okay”

_Damn it, Barry stop just standing here and move your ass. Go meet your girlfriend at the car. Stop staring into those beautiful chocolate dewdrops of heaven and go._

“Okay, I'm going to go”

“Okay”

“Okay” Barry said still not moving

“Okay. Okay. Okay. Okay.” Barry nodding his head excessively, “I'm going to go now. I'll see you tomorrow.”

Barry finally got up and he hugged Iris one last time for the night and they hugged definitely longer than they should have, but again, who cares.

_Becky probably would, but she isn't here right now._

“Bye, Iris.”

“Bye, Barry.”

And as Barry walked away from Iris to get the jackets and go meet his girlfriend at the car, he had himself wondering _where the time had gone._


	2. Where has the time gone? Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe's inaugural awards banquet part 2. Iris' POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys sorry this is late, but here it is. Hope you guys enjoy. Love constructive criticism so please feel free to comment your thoughts below and leave kudos. Hope you enjoy. Much love<3<3<3

**Iris:**

Iris West hated awards banquets. Dressing up, putting on makeup, and smiling and making conversation with people she didn’t know was not her cup of tea, she’d much rather be at home finishing up one of her articles or laying on her couch and watching a movie, but this was the job, being a supportive daughter and making reporter connections.

She has already talked to several _“important”_ people, just finishing a discussion with Deputy Director Michaelson about how his granddaughter, who is like 5, was having difficulty in school because she’s smarter than all the other kids or some shit, really she doesn’t even know because she tuned out most of the conversation. This is what happens a lot at these type of things, you ask these people a question and they start talking about something completely different and unimportant. She asked Deputy Director Michaelson about how he was planning on improving police interactions with people with disabilities and how that turned into talking about his granddaughter, she has no idea.

She thinks that it is about time to go, she has had enough of this banquet and she thinks that she has made enough conversation for the night. She will just say goodbye to her dad and head home. She looks over at him and actually, he seems very busy talking right now and she has already talked to him, so she will just see him when she gets home.

“Hi” Someone said behind her and she cringed because she could literally feel the heat of their breath on her neck.

Iris turned around to see the guy who she has seen pick on literally almost every girl here.

“Hello” Iris stepped back, putting some space between them.

“Are you from Tennessee? Cuz you're the only ten I see. And I got eyes for nobody, but you.” The obviously drunk douche said with a smirk.

“Are you serious right now?”

“What?”

“You have obviously had all night to practice, because I have seen you around hitting on every girl here, and that is the line you come up to me with? That is the oldest pickup line in the book. No, sir. I’m not interested. Have a nice day.” Iris said as she turned away, hoping that she wasn’t coming off too harsh, but she really wasn’t in the mood.

“Bitch” He grunted as he turned and walked toward his next victim of the night.

_Did he just call me a bitch? Okay really, it is definitely time to go._

Getting hit on was another thing she hated about these things. Guys just somehow think that they can just come up to girls with cheesy pickup lines and then the girl is obliged to go on a date or sleep with them, most likely they assume the latter.

_I mean sorry, but Iris West is just not a hit it and quit it type of girl._

Really the only hope for this banquet was _him._ God, she hoped he was here. She has been subtly looking for him all night, with no luck. Maybe he wasn’t here.

_But this is my dad’s inaugural awards banquet and, as far as I know, he and my dad are still really close, so he has to be here. But I have been looking all night….maybe I should just give u-_

She stops in her tracks because after giving the room one final scan, she sees a person that looks very familiar, from behind at least.

_It’s him. It has to be. Honestly, I would recognize that ass anywhere. He’s always had a nice ass. Damn it Iris, stop staring at his ass. Go talk to him._

But she hasn't seen him in almost a year and a half. How would he react to seeing her? They didn't really leave on great terms. Would he want to see her? Oh God, what if he doesn’t want to see her. It would be very awkward. God she hasn’t seen him in so long; she wonders how he is doing.

_There’s only one way to find out. Just talk to him Iris. Say something...anything._

“Barry?”

_Nothing. Maybe he didn't hear you, it is quite loud in here._

_“Barry?”_

_Nothing again. Maybe he can't hear you. Maybe he can hear you, but he is ignoring you because he doesn't want to talk to you. Maybe he doesn't know know you’re talking to him. There are a lot of people named Barry._

“Barry Allen?”

He turns around and looks at her. God he is so handsome. Guess after all this time she forgot how handsome he really was.

_Did he get hotter? Is that possible? It's only been like a year and a half. Jesus Christ._

“I-I-I-Iris?” He said blinking his eyes profusely.

_Is he okay? He’s rubbing them now. Maybe there is something in his eye._

“Iris? Iris West?” He seems very shocked to see her.

“That’s my name, don’t wear it out.” Iris smirked, trying to play off her nervousness.

“Oh my God. It’s really you.” He smiled as he got up and hugged her and Oh my God they are hugging. God she missed touching him, being in his arms. They hugged a little longer than they probably should have, but who cares. God she’s missed him so much.

“It’s really me.” She smiles.

He pulls back, just a little, still keeping her in his arms.

“You look amazing. I mean just wow and this dress is just wow.”

“Stop it.” God he was making her blush.

“I’m not kidding. You are the most beautiful person here.”

_Barry Allen, ever the flatterer. But she has to admit she did miss the way he looks at her. Like she is the only woman in the room. The only one that he has eyes for._

“Thank you, Barry. You’re so sweet and you…don’t look so bad yourself.”

_To be honest he is the most handsome person in the room. Jesus Christ, he looks amazing._

“Do I look dashing in my fancy tux?” He said in a comically horrible fancy British accent.

_What is that accent? LOL._

She laughed, “You look extremely handsome in your fancy tux.” She said in an equally as terrible British accent.

_Very sexy in your fancy tux. Wonder if you still look as good under that tux._

“So…” He said as they walked back to the bar and sat down, “You’re back?”

“Yeah, I’m back.”

“How was it?”

“It was amazing Bear”

_Not as good as I thought it was going to be. I missed you so much it hurt._

“I got to learn so much about reporting and about journalism. I mean it was the best experience ever. It was hard work and brought me completely out of my comfort zone, but it was worth it. I am such a better writer than I was before.”

“Really…. I thought you were an amazing writer. I used to love reading all of your articles.”

“Bear, you always give me more credit than I deserve.”

Though she loved how he would always read all of her articles, every single last one that she would write. She loved how he would often stay up with her when she had to meet her deadlines. And above all she loved how supportive he was throughout all of her endeavors. _Maybe even too supportive._

“Hey,” He said as he put his hand over hers.

_Wow his hands were always so soft and warm, so comforting._

“Iris, you are an amazing writer. I am just giving credit where credit is due. Don’t be so modest.”

“Says the king of modesty.” Iris said with a sarcastic glare.

He laughs, “Hey, that is something that I am actively working on.”

They both look at each other and laugh. And as they look deeper into the eyes of one another, their laughter fades and eventually they are just staring into each other’s eyes. Hand on hand, neither one of them breaking the silence.

_His eyes are so green and comforting. They’re are like beautiful emerald orbs enclosed by a rim of auburn. He really is so beautiful and so Goddamn sexy._

“Sir” Said the bartender, but Iris doesn’t think he heard her because his piercing gaze did not waver.

“Sir”

“Huh” He looked at the bartender and took his hand from Iris’ and she immediately missed his warmth.

“Here’s your cocktail sir.”

“Oh, um thank you so much. Um would you like one Iris.”

“Uhhh” Iris was now pursing her lips debating on whether or not to try the said cocktail. She was very picky when it came to cocktails.

“They are good. Trust me. Almost as good as the one’s we had in Las Vegas.” Barry said as he took a sip.

Oh God she remembers the trip they took to Las Vegas for his 21st birthday. They had so much fun. Good times. Amazing times.

“Really? That good? I don’t know the cocktails in Las Vegas were pretty amazing Bear.”

“Trust these are amazing too. Just try it.”

“Um no thank you, I’ll just get some of his” She told the bartender.

“Really? Who said I was going to share with you?” he said in a sarcastic tone.

“I did” She said as she grabbed the cocktail from his hands and took a sip.

“Mmmm” She moaned.

_Oh my God. Did she just have a tongue-gasm? Mouth-gasm? Whatever, this cocktail is fucking amazing._

“Good, right?”

“This is amazing.” She said as she drank the cocktail down some more.

“Told you. And you doubted me.” He shook his head.

“Oh, I will never doubt you again. I mean goodness. I need to get her number. I want her at my birthday or wedding someday. Because I mean these are-.”

And his smile faded. All laughter subsided. And her gaze went from the drink to his eyes and she knew she had fucked up. But what did she-

_Shhhiiitttt. Damn it Iris. Why did you say that? You know the history there. Damn it._

“Bear” She closed her eyes not knowing where to go from here or whether to talk about it. Not knowing if he wanted to talk about it. Feeling really horrible for bringing it up. And she looked at him and could see the hurt in his eyes and on his whole face. God that was the one face that he made that she hated...his hurt face.

“So, you said that the internship in Starling City was the best experience ever. You must have had an incredible time there.”

“Um” And he looked at her with those eyes and she knew he didn’t want to talk about it and wanted to change the subject. But they really do need to talk about it. She wants to, but he will probably talk about it when he is ready, “Yeah, it was great, but I wouldn’t say that it was incredible.”

“What do you mean?” His face showing relief that she went with the change of subject.

“I mean it was great Bear. Amazing, even, but even though I got a chance to become a better writer and travel. I wasn’t completely happy. I mean I…I missed you Bear. I missed you a lot. After everything that happened, I couldn’t stop thinking about you.”

She couldn’t stop thinking about him and she really didn’t want to. She missed him so much. She missed spending time with him. Watching his stupid nerdy movies that sometimes, made no goddamn sense. She missed snuggling up to him on the couch and in the bed. She missed kissing his perfect lips. Most of all she missed just talking to him.

“I mean there were so many times. So many times Bear, where I just wanted to call you and hear your voice and just talk to you.”

“Why didn’t you?”

She wanted to come home. Come home to him and she wishes she had sooner. But she was just so scared that he would hate her and that she had pushed him away.

“I mean I didn’t want to be that person.”

“Iris, I meant what I said about us staying friends. Even though we aren’t together anymore doesn’t mean I don’t still care about you and that I don’t want to know what you are doing. How you are doing.”

She smiled. “You know, I was hoping to run into you.”

_More like praying to God that she would._

“Really?”

“Yeah, I knew that you would be here. I know you and my dad are still really close. He talks about you all the time.”

He gave an embarrassed smiled at that, “He does? God, I hate when he does that. He treats me like I’m some golden-boy or something.”

“Like I said earlier King of Modesty.”

“I’m not being modest. I just don’t like people talking about me and my accomplish-”

“Mmhm…” Iris smirked taking another sip of the cocktail.

“Okay maybe…I’m a little modest, but I already said, that it is something I need to work on.”

“My dad speaks about you with the utmost praise and respect and that’s not necessarily a bad thing Barry.”

“I guess not. I just wish he would dial it back a little.”

“My dad? Dial it back? Please, you have a better chance in wishing to be a quarterback for the Blazers.”

They both laughed at that. Barry is not a football guy. He did play lacrosse in college, but that was about it. She loved him, but no football; he would get crushed.

“So, what about you, how have you been Bear.”

“I’ve been good. Great actually. I just-”

And before he could finish his statement they were interrupted by someone who came in between them,  right in front of Barry.

_Who the hell?_

“Hey, Babe.” And whoever it was brought Barry into a mouth searing kiss.

“H-Hey, Becca” He said when she pulled away.

_Becca? As in Rebecca? As in Be-c-k-y fucking C-o-o-p-e-r?!!!!!_

“Hey, Barr. I’ve been looking all over for you.”

_He’s with B-e-c-k-y FUCKING C-o-o-p-e-r? B-E-C-K-Y FUCKING C-0-0-P-E-R? WHAT THE LITERAL FUCK? How the- What the- WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK? How would he- Why would he- How could he- How could he even be with her? Why would he be with her? After everything? He knows the history there._

“I’ve been here, right here.” Barry said to B-e-c-k-y fucking C-o-o-p-e-r.

Iris was so confused. She didn’t understand how Barry was with B-e-c-k-y. How he could be with B-e-c-k-y. I mean earlier he was flirting with her and now he’s kissing B-e-c-k-y fucking C-o-o-p-e-r!!!!

“I see that now.” B-e-c-k-y smiled and kissed him again.

 _But he said she was the most beautiful girl here, but B-e-c-k-y is also here. Did he mean that she was more beautiful than Becky? I mean he was flirting with her. He was flirting right? Maybe she has it wrong. Maybe he wasn’t flirting. Sometimes Barry is just nice and he comes off as flirting. I mean that is something they argued about when they were together. And why wouldn’t he be in a relationship? I mean you didn’t think that he would wait for you, did you Iris? Maybe not, but she didn’t think that he would get into a relationship with B_ -e-c-k-y fucking C-o-o-p-e-r.

Iris cleared her throat which finally made Becky turn around and acknowledge her presence.

“Oh my God, Iris?”

_Really, you know damn well you saw me._

“B-e-c-k-y” Iris said trying to smile and not appear to be too displeased and confused.

“Wow, Small world. It’s so crazy who you run into now-a-days.”

_I’m not pleased to see you either. You know, you were always out to get him. I should have known._

“It’s my dad’s awards banquet.” Iris said annoyed.

_Why the fuck wouldn’t I show up to my dad’s awards banquet?_

“I mean how are we supposed to know. You have been M-I-A for like 2 years.”

_Iris stay calm. Don't give her the satisfaction of seeing you get upset_

“A year and five months.” Barry interjected.

Iris and Becky both turned their heads and looked at Barry, Becky clearly annoyed at his outburst. Iris trying to hold back a smirk. Awww. He knows exactly how long she has been gone. Which really adds to the guilt that Iris feels, but the annoyed look on Becky’s face just somehow makes her feel so much better.

“But that wasn't important.” Barry said probably wishing he hadn't interjected.

“No, babe it wasn't.” Becky whispered to him.

_She looks really aggravated. Oh B-e-c-k-y, Aggravation never suited you well._

“And I wasn’t M-I-A. I was in Starling City for a writing internship.”

“Yeah, which is why no one knows where you are or when you are going to show up to certain events. Anti-ways…” Becky said turning back to Barry, “Babe are you ready to go?”

_Breathe in. Breathe out. Don't give her the satisfaction of seeing you upset, Iris._

“Um Yeah we should probably go. You have that early event meeting in the morning and I have a department meeting in the morning too, so…”

_Wait they live together? Damn it’s only been a year and a half. What the hell?_

“Yeah, okay. Did you talk to Joe?”

“Um…No not yet”

“Baaarrr” Becky whined.

_Ewww. What does Barry see in her. I mean she is so whiney. She has always been so whiney._

“I know Becca. I haven’t yet, but I will. I’ll do it tomorrow.”

“Fiiiinnne. Let’s go home. I’m so fucking tired.” Becky said as she started to walk away, “Oh, and bye Iris, it was so nice running into you again.”

_I hate you too. Well, hate is a strong word….I have an extreme dislike of your presence as well._

“You too B-e-c-k-y.” Iris said with an obviously forced smile.

_Guess you finally got what you wanted B-e-c-k-y. Congratulations, he's finally yours....for now._

“Babe, go ahead I’ll be right behind you I’m going to go get our jackets. I’ll meet you at the car, okay?”

“The jackets are on our way out.” B-e-c-k-y informed him.

“Yeah, but I um, need to pay for my drinks.”

_He needs to pay for his drinks?_

“Fine. I’ll go give our ticket to the valet. I guess I’m driving too, Yip-peee. ” B-e-c-k-y said as rolled her eyes and headed towards the door.

_God she has always been so annoying._

Iris saw as Barry watched B-e-c-k-y exit the banquet hall and then turned to look at her. She was so confused. This really was a lot to process.

“Iris”

“So, you and B-e-c-k-y.”

“Yeah, me and Becky.”

 _Why though. Like I really want an explanation as to why_ _her._ _Out of all the girls he could have picked, he picks B-e-c-k-y fucking C-o-o-p-e-r._

There was silence after that. Them just staring into each other’s eyes. Neither one of them knowing what to say to break the silence.

“Why don’t we have lunch tomorrow?” Barry said.

“What?”

_That came out of nowhere._

“Yeah, just you and me. On my lunch break tomorrow. Unless you have something else to do.”

“No, I don’t have anything to do, but are you sure B-e-c-k-y will be okay with that?”

“What, it’s just two old friends catching up.”

But Iris knows for sure that she won’t be okay with lunch between just the two of them, as friends. Hell, B-e-c-k-y didn’t like it when Iris and Barry were actually dating. And she sure as hell is not going to want Barry to spend any alone time with her, but it gives Iris some kind of comfort that B-e-c-k-y won't be okay with it.

“Okay.” Iris smiled

“Okay?”

“Okay. Lunch tomorrow. I’ll meet you at the lab.”

“Okay.” Barry nodded his head and smiled.

“And the drinks are free.” Iris informed him.

“What?” 

“You told B-e-c-k-y that you needed to pay for the drinks, but they are free and you left a tip earlier so…”

“Oh, yeah, I know.”

“Oh”

_Oh, so he just said that to get some extra alone time with me._

And for the third time that night they found themselves staring into each other’s eyes. Neither one wanting to break the silence. Neither one wanting to leave the presence of the other

“I have to go meet Becky at the car.”

“I know”

But he just stood there staring into her eyes. She staring into his, not wanting him to leave.

“Okay, I have to go”

“Okay”

_I know you have to go, but I don’t want you to. I want you to stay._

“Okay, I'm going to go”

“Okay”

_I want you to stay._

“Okay” Barry said still not moving

“Okay. Okay. Okay. Okay.” Barry nodding his head excessively, “I'm going to go now. I'll see you tomorrow.”

_Don’t go. Stay._

But he got up and he hugged Iris one last time for the night and they hugged definitely longer than they should have, but again, who cares.

_B-e-c-k-y fucking C-o-o-p-e-r probably would, but she isn't here right now._

“Bye, Iris.”

“Bye, Barry.”

And as Iris watched him walk away, she had herself wondering _where the time had gone_ and once again _regretting letting him go_.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, next chapter we are going back 5-6 years. Going to show how they met and everything that happened between them. Also I'm struggling with figuring out if I want to have chapter 3, where I go back 5 years and then have chapter 4 go back to the present and go back and forth between chapters or should I just tell their story in a couple of chapters and then come back to the present in like chapter 10 or something. Let me know what you guys think in the comments. Hope you guys enjoyed it. much <3<3<3


	3. "What's up with you man?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 year flashback: CCU vs SCU football game. AKA, Barry and Iris meet for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is. The backstory of how Barry and Iris met. Hope you guys enjoy. Love constructive criticism so please feel free to comment your thoughts below and leave kudos. Hope you enjoy. Much love<3<3<3

****Barry met Becky at the car after talking to Iris.

“Goddamn it Barr, what took you so long? I'm so fucking tired. Hurry up and get in the car so I can get home and go to bed. Unlike you, I have to get up early tomorrow.”

“Sorry Becca, something was wrong with my um credit card when um...when the bartender was swiping it to pay for my...my drinks.”

“Whatever.” Becky rolled her eyes.

“And I do have to get up in the morning for a meeting”

“What?”

“You...you said that I don't have to get up in the morning, but I do.”

“Then maybe you should have found me so we could leave instead of flirting with Iris.”

“I-I wasn't flirting with Iris. We were just talking. No, flirting. I was just glad to see her again.”

“You better have not been Barr because you're mine. My Barr. My fiance.” She said as she leaned over in the car to kiss him.

* * *

 

Barry was sleepless that night. While Becky was a goner, he was lying in his and Becky's shared bed thinking about Iris.

She looked amazing tonight. The most beautiful person there by far. God, he missed her so much. Seeing her reminded him of all the times they'd shared. He remembers the day that they met like it was yesterday. Freshman year of college. The weekend before classes began. At the season’s kickoff football game. He usually didn't show up to those kind of things, but man he is so glad that did.

**5 years ago. CCU’s season kickoff football game. CCU vs SCU:**

 

Barry, Wally, Cisco, Ronnie, and Oliver were all sitting on the bleachers watching the football game.

“And that’s the end of the 3rd quarter, Starling City Eagles with the lead, 43-10” The sports announcer said.

“Man our team sucks,” Cisco said with a chuckle, “And someone please remind me why we are called the Central City Bulldogs and our mascot is a Gopher. I mean that makes absolutely no sense.”

“I don’t know man. I think long time ago our mascot was a Native American and some people thought it was racist, so they changed it in like the 70’s or something. Why they changed it to a Gopher instead of an actual bulldog, I have no idea.” Oliver shrugged his shoulders.

“Why would our mascot be a native american in the first place? We have been the Bulldogs since CCU was founded back in 1885.” Cisco said, baffled.

“Why do you guys even know that?” Wally asked.

“Some of us do actual research before coming and enrolling into college.” Cisco said.

“Oh, no...I actually made out with a cheerleader and she kept talking about the mascot for some reason, but no complaining from me.” Oliver said with a boastful grin.

“Right on man,” Wally smirked giving Oliver a fist bump.

“Wait, Oliver why aren’t you playing?” Ronnie asked

“I don’t know man. I should be out there. Maybe if I was they wouldn’t be losing, but the school has some dumb rule that they don’t allow freshmen to play the first game, which is very stupid when you think about it, but whatever.”

“That is stupid to not let the freshmen play. Weird though, I guess it’s just football because they are letting us play the first game.” Wally said.

“Ugh, they're letting you guys play your first lacrosse game? That is so not fair.” Oliver shook his head.

“I mean do you guys not care that our mascot is a freaking Gopher? Who in the world signs off to let a fucking Gopher be a mascot in the first place?”

“Oh my God, Cisco just let it go. I don’t think they care about making actual since.” Ronnie said.

Cisco scoffed, “Obviously not.”

Barry groaned, “Damn it Cisco, I don’t see the point of coming to this stupid game in the first place. It’s so crowded and loud and might I say, pointless.”

“Barry, would you just relax okay. You're killing the vibe man. Just let loose and try to have fun.”

“JuSt LEt LOoSe aND tRy tO HaVE fUn.” Barry said mocking Cisco.

God, Cisco didn’t understand Barry’s deal. He has been so moody today and also not really engaging in any conversation, which is not normal for him.

Ronnie chuckled, “Barry he’s right. What's up with you man? I mean you’ve been so dejected and temperamental lately.”

“Gosh, I’m sorry my mood is such a burden for you guys, but thats FUCKING LIFE. I’m not always going to be happy. Not everything’s all PEACHY FUCKING KEEN!!!”

Everyone was wide-eyed and silent for a second after Barry’s sudden and loud outburst.

Barry stood up, “Whatever, I’m going to go and get some beer.”

“Don’t you think you’ve had enough” Wally said with a concerned look.

“Yeah, Barry. You’ve already had like four or five, maybe you should just get a soda or some water or something.” Ronnie added.

“Nah guys, I’m fine. I’m not even close to drunk. I’m fine really.” He said as he went down the row and started up the bleachers.

There was a long moment of silence. No one really knowing what to say.

“Maybe...um,” Ronnie cleared his throat, “Maybe I should have went with him.”

“Nah,” Cisco said, “He should be fine. He probably just needs some time to himself right now.”

But the more Cisco thought about it, the more it made less sense.

“Ronnie?”

“Yeah.”

Cisco shook his head, “Go get him.”

“Yep.” Ronnie said as he got up and headed up the bleachers.

* * *

 

Barry stood, tired of waiting in the concession stand’s relentless long line. All he wanted was a fucking beer. God, he wondered, have these people never been to a concession stand before? They all pretty much sell the same fucking thing. Some of these people have been standing in this line for the longest and still don’t know what they want when they get to the front of the fucking line. Completely and utterly disgraceful.

Barry was getting ready to move up in the line when someone walked straight-smack into him.

“Jeez, can’t you watch where you are fucking going?” Barry said to the girl in the cheerleading uniform.

“Sorry...Sorry….I’m so sorry….I wasn’t paying attention”

Barry scoffed, “Well obviously,”

“I’m really sorry….I didn’t see you there.”

“Oh, you didn’t see me there. Really, you didn’t see the six foot two, tall person standing in front of you.”

“I-I’m sorry I didn-”

“You know what, you probably didn’t,” He scoffed, “ _C-h-e-e-r-l-e-a-d-e-r._ ”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

“Exactly what I said, _C-h-e-e-r-l-e-a-d-e-r..._ people like you don’t care about anyone, but themselves. You’re selfish, vain, brats, who go around walking into people because you think that you own the place and that everyone else is invisible, which is why you slammed straight into me. ”

“You don’t know anything about me asshole.”

“ _Selfish, incompetent c-h-e-e-r-l-e-a-d-e-r.”_

“Fuck you,” she turned to leave.

“Why aren’t you out there anyways?”

She turned back around, “What?”

“Why aren’t you out there cheering, _C-h-e-e-r-l-e-a-d-e-r?_ ”

“They don’t let the freshmen cheer the first game.”

“You’re a freshmen?” He chuckled.

“Yes, and why is that funny?”

“I just thought you were older. Guess the incompetence starts early.”

“Asshole...and that is a lot of hypocrisy coming from a lacrosse jock.”

“How?” Barry cleared his throat, “How did you know I play lacrosse?”

“I’ve seen you at practice a few times. The _c-h-e-e-r-l-e-a-d-e-r-s_ practice at the same time as you guys do sometimes.” She said crossing her arms.

“Yeah, I know just...wow.”

“Wow, what?”

“Just it's impeccable that the selfish, incompetent _cheerleader_ paid attention to someone besides herself.”

The cheerleader scoffed, “Asshole.”

“By the way, I only even play lacrosse because my mom's dead...and getting a scholarship for lacrosse is the only way I could come here, _c-h-e-e-r-l-e-a-d-e-r._ ”

Her aggravated expression softened, replaced with a sympathetic one.

“Oh, I-I’m really sorry about your mom.”

“Ugh, I DON'T NEED YOUR FUCKING SYMPATHY OR YOUR PITY!!!!!!”

“I was just being nice. I wasn’t pitying you I just underst-”

“I DON’T NEED YOU TO ESCAPE YOUR HABITUAL MANNERISMS TO BE NICE TO ME!!!”

“I was just saying that I understand and I’m sor-.”

Barry scoffed, “You understand...YOU UNDERSTAND...I LOST A MOTHER, THAT IS NOT THE SAME AS YOU LOSING A FUCKING GOLDFISH OR SOMETHING, _C-H-E-E-R-L-E-A-D-E-R.”_

“BARRY!!!” Ronnie yelled as he came towards him, “WHY THE HELL ARE YOU YELLING AT THAT GIRL.”

Barry looked around and a semi-crowd had formed. He looked over at Ronnie and then looked at the cheerleader and he felt awful. She looked very upset and absolutely disgusted and he can't blame her; he was disgusted with his actions and his words as well. He didn't mean to snap at her, he just...he just has not been having a good day. 

“I-I….” Barry quickly turned around and started to bolt towards the exit, but he ran into someone and tripped and slammed into a snack stand, knocking it over, himself tumbling with it to the ground. Lying down now, with his head spinning uncontrollably and feeling very nauseous, he thinks the guys were right; he obviously has had way too much to drink.

“Come on man,” Ronnie said reaching his hand out to pull him up, “Let's go home.”

“Yeah...Okay.”

-To Be Continued-

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, What's up with Barry? What is the reason for him to get so wasted? Wait what, Barry and Becky are engaged? Find out in the upcoming chapters of This Time I'm NOT Letting You Go.


	4. The One with the Pretty Brown Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iris and Barry meet again. Movie Night part 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for me to update, but here it is. Thought I would post since the flash is coming back on today. I'm pretty excited. Hope you guys enjoy. Love constructive criticism so please feel free to comment your thoughts below and leave kudos. Hope you enjoy. Much love<3<3<3

Barry awoke the next morning with an excruciating hangover. Man, he wishes this was one of those hangovers that allows you to forget everything from the night before, but, unfortunately for him, it was not. He remembered EVERYTHING. Everything from Friday night. How he cried into his pillow when he got home. How he yelled at the guys for no particular reason at the game. How he screamed at that girl.

_That girl. The cheerleader. The one with the pretty brown eyes._

God, he got mixed feelings when he thought of her. On one hand, he’s now remembering what she looked like and Jesus, she was drop-dead-gorgeous. Her eyes were of something indescribable. Like chocolate dewdrops of sunshine and happiness. Her caramel skin looked soft to the touch and her lips. God, her lips were so full and looked so soft, he just wanted to kiss them, just for experimental purposes of course. To see if they were as soft as they looked.

But, on the other hand, he is remembering his actions and his words. He screamed at her. Yelled at her. Took out his anger on her for something that was completely not her fault.

_On the other hand, he fucked up, badly._

And he doesn’t know why he took is anger of August 24, out on her. It wasn’t her fault what happened. She wasn’t the reason that his mom died, seven years ago to date. She wasn’t the drunk driver that crashed into his mom’s SUV on her way to pick him up from lacrosse practice. Nor was she the doctor that came to him and his aunt at the hospital and told him that they did all that they could do, but his mom didn’t make it.

She wasn’t, so why he took is hurt out on her. Why, he took his frustrations and his pain out on her? He has no idea.

And really, he didn’t mean to, but he had gotten so drunk that he couldn’t help it. He had gotten drunk to relieve the pain. To make the ache in his heart go away. He didn’t mean to translate that hurt, that pain into insensitive, cruel words. Because he didn’t mean it. He didn’t hate cheerleaders. Well, most of them anyways. I mean his mom was a cheerleader. He didn’t think any of those things of that girl and he wishes that he could take it all back, except maybe meeting her. That he doesn’t regret. Maybe under those circumstances, but he doesn’t regret meeting her.

He would like to see her again, but she probably hates him. Hates the things he said to her and frankly, he can’t blame her. He hates himself for what he said to her. And honestly, he probably is never going to see her, ever again. Except at his lacrosse practices, where she practices. And his lacrosse games, where she cheers. And around the school. And at football games.

_Damn it. He’s screwed._

He has to apologize. He needs to apologize. He’s just got to find her and tell her how sorry he is that he was such a jerk to her and that he would love to make it up to her over coffee or dinner?

_What? No, No!_

He just needs to apologize to her and hope to God that she accepts his apology. He hopes to God that she even listens to his apology because after the way he treated her, she has every right not to.

Barry sat up in his bed and looked over at the alarm clock, which he had obviously slept through because FUCK, IT WAS 5:17. He had slept the whole day away.

_Guess a hangover will do that to you._

He reached into his nightstand drawer and got some Aspirin and hoped that maybe that it would help the dreadful hangover that he was having. Barry put the pills back into the nightstand and got up to get something to eat. God, he was starving.

_Guess a hangover will do that to you too._

As he walked towards the kitchen he couldn’t stop thinking about _her._

_The girl with the pretty brown eyes._

Even though he knows that she probably loathes him, he can’t help but hope that he would be able to see her again, even if it was from a distance.

When Barry came into the kitchen, he started making the breakfast that he always had: cereal. Mostly because he couldn’t have anything else. I mean the house was full of guys: him, Cisco, Ronnie, Wally, and Oliver (even though he technically didn’t live there, but he is always there. Like ALWAYS) and none of them can cook. NOT A SINGLE ONE. And honestly it was better for them not to even try, for risk of death or burning down the entire residence hall. So they all stuck with cereal (and takeout). The safest option.

As he was eating his Cinnamon Toast Crunch, he noticed a letter on the counter addressed to him.

_Dear Barry (a.k.a. my hungover friend),_

_Hey bro I hope that you are awake by the time we get back home. Me, Ronnie, and Wally went to go get the pizza and go pick up some snacks for the movie night tonight. I hope you are feeling better or doing better than you were yesterday bro cuz you were acting cray cray. Like yelling at me and the guys, being so temperamental, and Ronnie told me you yelled at some girl. He said that he was paying so much attention to you that he didn’t get a good look at her, but you can’t just be getting drunk and going off on people bro. You can’t start the year off like that man. Anyways, we will be back soon, hopefully before people get there. Caitlin is coming, Oliver is coming, and so is Wally’s sister and her friend. We told everyone to be there by 6:30. It’s 5:15 right now. We should be back there at about 6:00. Also, make sure the place and the restrooms and everything are clean and tidy. See you when we get back man._

_—_ _Cisco._

Damn it. Barry had forgot all about the movie night that they were supposed to be having tonight. Maybe it will be a good thing. Something to take his mind off of yesterday. To take his mind off of _her_.

He looked around the dorm and damn it was messy and he didn't have a lot of time to clean it up, so it was probably a good idea to get started.

Barry quickly finished his cereal, poured a couple more bowls, because hell he was super hungry, finished eating and put his bowl in the sink. He decided, since he was already in the kitchen, that it would be a good idea to go ahead and put the dishes in the dishwasher. After he did that, he put away the items that were on the counter and swept the floor.

Once the kitchen was cleaned, he went on to the living room and the dining room. He picked up the beer cans, soda bottles, chip packages, paper plates, and plastic cups that were on the dining table, the coffee table, and the floor and put them in the trash. After he got all of the trash up, he got the vacuum out of the storage closet and vacuumed the entire dorm, including the living room, his room, as well as the other three rooms.

Once he finished vacuuming, he went into all of the rooms in the dorm, as well as the bathrooms, and emptied out the trash bins. Good thing the school year hadn't really started yet and all the rooms in the dorm were pretty clean, but he can't say what they will look like a couple of weeks from now. Barry usually keeps his room tidy because that's just the way he likes everything, but he noticed that the other guys in the dorm seemed to be a lot more messy than he is.

Barry looked at the clock and it was 5:53. He smiled. He finished just in time. All he has to do now is take the trash out. Well, put it outside for the resident hall maintenance to come pick it up.

Barry tied up the trash bags and was getting ready to pick them up when he heard a-

_Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock._

Barry looked at the clock and it was 5:57. Cisco and the guys should be back by now, but they have a key so he wouldn't see the reason for them to be knocking on the door of their own dorm. But then he remembered that they were going to get pizza and snacks and probably had their hands full.

_Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock._

“Coming!!!” Barry said as he dropped the trash bags and went towards the door.

Barry opened the door, “You know you guys could have texted me if you needed hel-”

Barry stood at the door, speechless. It was _her. Pretty Brown Eyes._

“You?” She said with a confused expression that sort of matched Barry’s. Though her’s was more of a disgusted-confused expression and his was more of a in awe-confused expression.

“Y-Y-You?” Barry finally got out.

“What are you doing here?” She asked him, like he's the one that came to her door and knocked.

“What do you mean what am I doing here? I live here. What are _you_ doing here?”

“You live here? I think-” She backed up and looked at the room number. “No this is the right dorm. Maybe I got the number wrong. My brother-I thought this was my brother's dorm.” She said as she pulled out her phone to double check the dorm information.

“Who is your brother?” He asked, but she didn't answer.

She looked up from her phone and saw that he was staring at her, “I'm sorry, What?”

“Your brother...um...who’s...who's your brother?”

“Oh, um his name is Wally W-”

“Wally? Wally West is your brother?”

 _So she must be Iris West_ , Barry thought. Wally was always talking about his sister, but never once did he mention she was _hot._  Which, now that he is thinking about it, would have been really weird for a brother to mention.

“Yeah, you know him or something?”

“Yeah, I mean he's...we...um he lives here….we’re roommates.”

“You're roommates?!!”

“Yeah”

Iris shook her head, “I swear the universe has some sick sense of humor.”

Iris knew who he was now. He must be Barry. Her brother described him as tall, lanky, and prone to rambling. Didn’t mention that he was _cute_ though (which, now that she is thinking about it would have been a very odd thing for him too mention) or the fact that he was an asshole (which she would've like to have known).

“So you must be here for the movie night?”

Iris scoffed, “Actually, no I was just looking for my brother. Can you tell him I stopped by?” She said as she turned to leave.

Barry didn't know what to do. It's like the universe was giving him a chance at redemption. He knew she was there for the movie night. Wally said that his sister was coming. She must be leaving because of him. Because of his actions yesterday. What he said to her.

“Wait” Barry said as he grabbed her arm to keep her from leaving.

She looked at his hand on her arm and then she looked back at him, which made him take his hand away.

“Look, I-I just….I wanted to apologize for yesterday.”

Iris scoffed, “Look I didn't come here for an apology, nor do I need you to give me one so that you can feel better about yourself.”

“No, no that….I’m not giving you an apology because I have to….I’m apologizing because I want to...I-I need to because I do actually feel terrible about what I said to you.”

“You should.”

“I know. I didn't mean a word of it really. I just got so drunk and I-”

“So I should have to endure the ramifications of your ill mannered drinking habits?”

“Yes, I did-”

“Yes?”

“What? No...no...I meant yes, I shouldn't have gotten drunk. No, you shouldn't have had to endure my verbal attacks...I'm so sorry and you were so nice and...I-I was a jerk to you.”

“Yeah, you were. Look I've dealt with a lot of guys like you who think they can talk to people any kind of way and be forgiven every single time and I'm just-”

“No! No, I'm not...I'm not that guy. I promise I'm not. Look, yesterday…”He paused not really wanting to share the details of the reason he was a drunken mess, “I was just...I was having a really bad day and I-”

“Just because you are having a bad day does not mean you can take your shit out on everyone else.”

“I know….Trust me I know and I’m sorry,”

Iris scoffed, “Yeah, Look can you just tell Wally that I came by and that I’m sorry, but I….I um forgot that I had some studying to do.”

“Studying? But classes haven’t even started yet.”

“Um yeah...I-I um have to do some pre-course studying to make sure that I’m on top of things.” She says as she turned to leave once again.

Barry didn’t know what to do. He didn’t want her to leave. At least not like this. Not thinking that he is just some irresponsible drunken asshole who takes out his anger on other people. But he didn’t know what to say to get her to stay. So he just went with the truth.

“Yesterday was the anniversary of my mom's death.” He blurted out, which caused her to stop in her tracks.

He stepped closer to her, “I got drunk out of my mind yesterday and I was upset and I, took that anger out on you and I know that was wrong and I am sorry, so sorry.”

She turns around and looks at him. She looks into his eyes and she can see that he is telling the truth.

But there is a pause. The dorm hallway was silent and Barry doesn’t know what to make of it until she sighs and says, “Okay.”

“Okay?” Barry questioned, afraid he heard her wrong. Obviously he wanted her to forgive him, but he didn’t think that it would be that easy. “So you forgive me?”

“Are you really sorry for what you said?”

“Yes, I am. So sorry, I mean you seem like a really nice person and not stuck up or-”

“Incompetent?”

“Yeah, I'm sorry. You seem like you are nice and intelligent and honestly I don't think that of cheerleaders. I don't know why I said those things, but people say stupid things when they are drunk. I swear I don't hate cheerleaders. I mean my mom was a cheerleader-”

“Barry?” Iris couldn’t help, but smile at his rambling. She didn’t know what it was about him, but she knew that he got her to be completely mad at him to smiling in a very short span of time. She felt bad for him honestly. Now looking back she can completely see it. The hurt in eyes, in his voice during his drunken episode. No one should have to endure the loss of their mother at such a young age. She knows that pain firsthand.

“Yeah”

“I said okay. I forgive you.”

“You do?” He let out a sigh of relief. He doesn’t know what it is about her and he doesn't know why, but he kind of cares what she thinks about him.

“Yeah, I do” She smiles, “Trust me, I have been in that same situation.”

He looks confused, so she elaborates, “When _my_ mom died I acted out too, but it was for longer than one night I can tell you that. And I took it out on the people closest to me. My dad, my brother. I was so upset and angry. But word of advice from someone who has been through it and understands. It’s easy to drown your sorrows in liquor, drugs, and other things that may make you feel better in the moment, but distorted happiness goes away as quickly as it comes and you are left feeling empty, lonely, and broken. I’m telling you right now, long term happiness is much better than temporary, distorted happiness.”

“So, it’s better to surround yourself with your family, your friends, your…” Iris cleared her throat, “your significant others.” And Iris is not sure why her eyes drift away from his or why it was so difficult to entertain the thought of him having someone.

“Just things and people that will make you happy. That will fill that emptiness with love.” She looked back into his eyes, “And you will always miss your mom, but it will get better. I promise.”

Barry nods, “Yeah, I’m usually okay. It’s just certain moments when I get you know…. _crazy_.”

“Yeah, well how long has it been?”

“Um...about seven years...but it feels like just yesterday sometimes, you know. I miss her so much and I lost her so young and it kind of messed me up...but uh, what... what about you?”

“Um, going on five years. I miss her too... _so much_ , but it gets better everyday. It’s better to talk about it with family and friends and think about the good times, than to get drunk and drown your sorrows you know.”

“So...what uh...do you” Barry cleared his throat, “Do you talk to your boyfriend about....um about your mom.”

_Damn it Barry. Way to be subtle._

Iris smiles, “No, not really” And she sees his nervous smile fade and his face drop, “Mostly um because I-I don’t have a uh….a boyfriend.”

Barry’s face lights up, “Oh...yeah me either…..I mean girlfriend! I don’t...I don’t have a girlfriend….Or boyfriend! I don’t have either. Not that I would have a boyfriend because I’m not...um I’m not gay. Not that there is anything wrong with that. There’s not. My uncle is gay and I love my uncle. Not just because he’s gay, but because he’s a great uncle. Super great guy….but yep, I’m single. I’m a single pringle.”

_Damn it Barry. Single Pringle? That is so lame. And God he really needed to control the rambling._

“Okay,” Iris nodded and tried to contain her smile and her laughter, although she couldn’t contain the chuckle that escaped. He was so cute with the quirky, adorable nerdy look going on. Her brother was right though, the boy could ramble for days, but it was cute.

And there was silence. Both just looking into each other's eyes, neither knowing what to say.

“So, can we...can we start over?”

“Start over?” Iris questions, not sure exactly what he means.

Barry smiles and nods and reaches out his hand, “Hi, my name is Barry Allen. I'm a tall, lanky nerd who plays lacrosse and who’s, contrary to recent events, actually a really nice guy.”

Iris lets out a chuckle, “Hi, Barry. My name is Iris West. Apparently, I'm your roommate's sister. I suppose you can say I'm a literature nerd. I love reading books and writing articles and stories. And though, I am a cheerleader, I am not the typical stuck up mean girl and, contrary to stereotypes, I am actually a really nice person.”

Barry shook her hand, “It's a pleasure to meet you, Iris West.”

Iris smiled, “It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Barry Allen.”

-To be Continued-


	5. A Little Ice for the Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wally finds out about what happened between Barry and Iris and he is not pleased at all. Movie Night part 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm a little late. I know I was supposed to post like 2 days ago. I'm also really sorry, but this chapter is going to be a little short just because I decided to split it in two, but I will probably post another one this weekend. Love constructive criticism so please feel free to comment your thoughts below and leave kudos. Hope you enjoy. Much love<3<3<3

  **_Where we left off...._ **

Barry shook her hand, “It's a pleasure to meet you, Iris West.”

“It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Barry Allen.”

They were just standing there smiling, shaking hands, and looking into each other's eyes. I mean WTF how long is a handshake supposed to last anyways….not that long. Especially with a stranger, well he guessing she's a stranger. You only say nice to meet you when you're just meeting a person right? But the way they're looking at each other, you could've sworn they had known each other for years. I mean Barry is literally rubbing circles on her hand with his thumb. Who is that girl anyways? He could have sworn he had seen her before.

Cisco cleared his throat, which caused Barry to jump away from Iris like there was something wrong with her and rub the back of his neck nervously.

“Why are you guys just standing in the hallway, staring at each other?” Cisco questioned.

“I-I...um this...this is...she's um-”

Iris interrupted Barry's stammering, “Hi, I'm Iris. I'm uh....Wally's sister.”

Cisco nodded, “Oh, okay.”

“Still doesn't answer why you guys were in the hallway staring at each other, but whatever...” He murmured as he walked into the dorm with pizza boxes and groceries in hand.

“What was that, Cisco?” Barry said sarcastically as he and Iris walked into the dorm as well.

Cisco rolled his eyes, “I saaaiiiddd…”

He looked over at Iris and sighed, deciding to let it go...for now, “Can you please go help Wally and Ronnie get the stuff out of the car?”

“Mhhm…sure” Barry said in a sardonic tone as he walked out the door to meet Ronnie and Wally outside.

Iris walked over to the kitchen and started to take the groceries out of the bags that Cisco had put on the counter top.

She was scorching hot. Wally did _not_ mention his sister was _scorching hot_. Jesus Christ. He just couldn't stop staring at her, though it was more because of her familiarity than anything else. He knows he has seen her before, he just can't put his finger on where.

Iris felt his gaze upon her and turned to look at him, “Cisco right?”

“Yeah...um…” Cisco cleared his throat, “Yes?”

“Are you going to help me or just keep staring?”

“Sorry...uh sorry yeah of course.” Cisco nodded as he walked to the counter and started helping her unbagging the groceries.

He tried to keep his eyes fixed to the groceries, but he couldn't help glancing in her direction every few seconds. And then he just couldn't take it anymore.

“Okay” Cisco put down the bag of paper plates that he was holding, “I...I just...I don't know…”

“You don't know what?”

“I don't know….I mean have we met befor-”

But before he could finish his question Wally and Oliver came bursting through the front door laughing.

“Yeah, and her ass was amazing. I mean she was all over me man. She was grinding on top o-”

“Iris?!!!” Wally said, with a wide-eyed glare at Oliver to signal him to stop talking, “I didn't know that you were here yet.”

“Yeah, I got here a little while ago.” Iris said taking some of the groceries that the guys brought in into the kitchen.

“Barry didn't tell you?” Cisco questioned.

“What do you mean?...we haven't seen Barry.”

“He went down to help you guys.”

Oliver shrugged, “Oh, well maybe he took the stairs.”

“Oh, yeah no we took the elevator.” Wally said.

“Well where is Bar-”

But Cisco was interrupted again by someone coming through the door….Ronnie.

“Hey, guys.”

“Hey….did you run into Barry?”

“Oh, yeah…I gave him the keys to the car so he could get the rest of the grocer-”

But then he saw Iris come from the kitchen. Ronnie recalled seeing her….the girl from Barry's drunken episode.

“Y-You?”

“Hi.” Iris stated simply, not wanting to show sign of recalling who he was.

“Aren't you the girl from the game yesterday that Barry yel-?” Iris shook her head frantically, not wanting Wally to put the dots together.

Wally had called her last night and asked her where she was because he didn't see her at the game, so Iris told him that a guy had yelled at her and pissed her off so she decided to leave. But she hadn't told him any details about who it was or what had happened.

“Do you guys know each other or something?” Oliver asked.

But Iris saw his face and _shit_.

“ _Wally?_ ” she said trying to calm him down. The reason that Iris didn't tell about yesterday is because she knew how he would react. He is always so obsessively protective of her and she knew that he would try to kill the guy or die trying, metaphorically of course (hopefully).

Cisco shook his head, “Okay, I’m hella confused…”

“Barry is the-? He’s the guy who yelled at you?” Wally questioned, his eyes turning into a fiery pits of rage.

“What?!!!” Cisco and Oliver asked in unison.

“The game!!!” Cisco snapped his fingers, “Okay, That's where I know you from. See, I knew I had seen you somewhere.”

“Barry’s the guy that yelled at you?!!!” Wally asked again.

“Yes, okay yes Barry is the guy that I told you about...but Wally me and him, we already tal-” But she was interrupted by someone coming through the door...Barry.

“Hey, guys so I got the rest of grocerieee-” But he stopped talking, seeing that everyone was staring at him, “What?...Why are you guys staring at me like that?”

“ _Wally?_ ” Iris called him, trying to snap him out of the death stare that he was giving Barry.

“ _Wally?....Wally look at me....Wally?!!!”_ But before anyone knew it Wally lunged forward at Barry, causing him to drop the groceries in his hand, punched him and then pinned him against the wall.

“Wally?!!!” Iris screamed.

“Owww!!! Wally, What the Fuck man?!!!” Barry said holding his face.

“ _What the fuck?_ _What the fuck?_ You fucking yelled at my sister?!!!”

“Wally?!!! Wally let him go!!! We already talked about it earlier and I forgave him. Let him go!!!” Iris yelled, but Wally was so focused on Barry that he wasn't registering anyone talking to him.

“Are you hard of hearing or do you not speak English?” Wally said as he tightened his hold on Barry.

“Wha-?...Owww!!!”

“Did you or did you not yell at my sister yesterday?”

“Yes, okay yes I did, b-but I said I was sorry. I did and I didn't mean it...I mean I was drunk and I-”

“Being drunk is not an excuse to go off on people.”

“You should know, seeing as you don't even need to be drunk to go off!!!”

“Iris you aren't helping.” Wally said as he slightly loosened his grip on Barry.

“Oh, now you can hear me,” She rolled her eyes, “Wally let him go...NOW!!!...because trust me you are not the one to talk about drunken episodes.

Wally looked at her and gave her an eyebrows-scrunched,  confused expression, so she elaborated, “High school junior year?”

At that, Wally released Barry from his hold, “Iris?!! You-” he scream-whispered, “You said that you would never bring that up again.”

Iris crossed her arms, “And you promised that you would stop assaulting guys on my behalf and that you would let me handle my own business.”

“But Iris he-”

“Uph-”

“But he-”

“Uph-”

“Iris he-”

“Uph-”

“Ugh” Wally groaned, knowing that this conversation wasn't  going any further, “Fine…”

“Thank you,” She patted his shoulder, “I knew that you would see it my way.”

“Your way or the highway.” He murmured under his breath.

“What was that?”

“I didn't say anything” Wally forced a smile.

“Mmmhm…”

“I'm sorry okay, but I'm just…” Wally looked at the ground “Protective of you…you know and I don't want anything to happen to you.”

“And Wally I appreciate that. I really do, but I'm a grown ass woman. I can take care of myself,” She paused and sighed, “Buuuttt...If I do ever need to kick somebody's ass you're the first person I'll call okay.”

Wally looked up at her and smiled, “Okay...deal.”

“So you promise you will stop assaulting guys on my behalf?”

“Yes, I promise.” Wally smiled.

“I mean it Wally!” She said as she hit his shoulder.

“Owww! Yes, I promise….Do you promise you will stop assaulting _me_?” He said, rubbing his shoulder.

“Sorry, I make no promises.” Iris shrugged and smiled as she walked towards Barry’s room, where she saw him retreat to after her crazy brother released him from his hold.

Wally shook his head and looked over at Cisco, Ronnie, and Oliver, who were staring at him “What?....Okay, I _may_ have overreacted a little.”

Ronnie scoffed, “A little?”

Oliver shook his head, “Dude you completely overreacted. I mean you punched him.”

Cisco smirked, “I think I saw blood.”

Oliver chuckled, “I think I did too.”

~°~

Iris stood in Barry's doorway and gave him a sympathetic smile, “I'm so sorry about my brother. Sometimes when he thinks he's helping, he's actually doing more harm than good.”

“It's okay. The way I talked to you, I deserved it. I mean I honestly deserved more than that. He should've punched me at least a couple more times,” He smiled.

Iris walked over and sat next to him on his bed, “Please don't encourage his actions. He shouldn't have punched you at all. I'm so sorry.”

Barry turned towards Iris on the bed, but obviously didn't think it through because when he turned he was inches away from her face. Mere inches. And he expected her to move away from him. To scoot back or something, but she didn't move. Instead she sat there, mere inches away from his face and Barry had this sudden urge to kiss her.

It was a crazy urge right? They hadn't known each other for that long. I mean it's literally been less than a day since they met. But less than a day is all it took for him to become completely and utterly infatuated with Iris West.

“You don't need to apologize. I should be apologizing to you. I do want you to know from the bottom of my heart I am so sorry for what I said to you.”

“I know and I said I forgive you. I do…” She touched his face, but he winced at the pain, “Oh, my gosh. I'm so sorry. Are you okay?”

“Yes, I'm fine. It only hurts when I blink,” He laughed and then winced again, “Or laugh.”

Iris chuckled, “Stay right here. I'm going to go get you some ice.”

As Iris left to go get him some ice, Barry had all kinds of things going through his mind. One of which was asking Iris out. Saying that he liked her was an understatement and despite recent events she seemed to like him too. Well he think she does….he hopes she does. But he's wondering if it's really the right time. I mean he just got punched by her brother, whom he is going to have to talk to sooner or later. He knows how close they are, so maybe he should wait until him and Wally are straight before asking her out.

“Hey” Iris said as she walked towards him and sat back on the bed holding up a Ziploc bag filled with ice, “Got you a little ice for the pain.”

Barry winced as she put the ice on his face, “Sorry, I know it hurts, but the ice should make it feel better.”

“It already feels better, thanks to you,” Barry smiled.

And then they were just staring at each other again. Iris’ hand on Barry’s face. Barry leaning into her touch. Their faces closing in on one another about to intersec-

“Barry?!!!” Someone yelled from down the hallway, which caused Barry and Iris to jolt away from each other.

“Hey dude!!!” Cisco came into his room wide-eyed in panic mode.

“Barry!!!” Ronnie ran in and looked at Cisco and Iris, “Why is everyone in here?”

“I don't know. What's going on?” Barry asked.

“Dude, Becky’s here!”

-To be Continued-

 


	6. "So Friends?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Becky's at the guys' dorm and everyone is displeased. Movie Night Part 3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm late. I know I was supposed to post a little while ago. Love constructive criticism so please feel free to comment your thoughts below and leave kudos. Hope you enjoy. Much love<3<3<3

**_Where we left off….._ **

“What the fuck is Becky doing here?” Wally asked.

By now everyone was in his room asking him why Becky was at their front door.

“I don't know. Why are you asking me?”

“Because, _Barry_ you're the only one with any ties to her!” Ronnie exclaimed.

“Okay, I'm sorry who's Becky?” Iris asked.

“Becky is Barry's girlfriend.” Cisco teased.

“She's your girlfriend?!” Iris asked trying to hide her sudden surge of anger.

“She is not my girlfriend!!!”

“She’s not his girlfriend. She's just the girl that he is always with and that everyone else hates.” Ronnie said very frankly.

“I'm not always with her, okay.” He said glancing in Iris’ direction, “And she's not _that_ bad.”

“She is _that bad_!!!” Ronnie, Cisco, and Oliver said in unison.

“Did you invite her to the movie night?!” Wally asked.

“What? No, why would I invite her to the movie night?”

“I don't know, you tell me.”

Barry groaned, “Guys, I've told you before I don't necessarily like her. I tutor her. She's just a girl that I tutor. Okay?”

Oliver shrugged, “Well, maybe you need to reiterate that notion to _her_.”

“Guys, Becky knows that she's not my girlfriend.” Barry said as he got up from his bed and walked down the hallway, the guys and Iris following suit.

“Does she though?” Cisco pressed.

But he ignored their bantering and went towards the front door and when Barry opened it up, he sighed. Honestly, he hoped that the guys were joking when they said Becky was there, but unfortunately they were not.

“Hey, Becky,” Barry opened the door just enough for him to fit in the entryway. He didn't want her to think that she was going to be invited in. Unfortunately, that tactic didn't work because she used her body to push him back and barge into the dorm room anyway.

“Becky, What are you doing?”

“What? You weren't going to invite me in?”

“No, I wasn't.” Barry said frankly.

But Becky laughed, as if Barry's statement was a joke, which it was not.

“Becky, really….What are you doing here?”

“Oh, I came to drop off your book. You left it at my place the other day.”

Barry looked over at the guys, who were giving him an all-knowing look. He knows that they are right. Becky does oftentimes overstep her boundaries, but Barry didn't want to just to come across as rude. I mean there really wasn't a nice way to say 'Please leave me alone for the rest of my life’.

But honestly, it was really the look that Iris was giving that was killing him. He knew that they had shared an intimate moment earlier in his room. I mean they had almost kissed and she looked so confused right now. But he was not about to let Becky Cooper ruin his yet-to-be-established-relationship with Iris, so he was going to have to set the record straight.

“Becky, What are you really doing here? I have told you multiple times that you can keep that book until we finish our tutoring sessions because I don't need it, but you constantly use it as an excuse to come over here. I mean you don't even look like you have it with you!”

“Oh, I must have forgotten it.” She shrugged and smiled and stepped closer towards Barry, but he went away from her touch, “Barry what is it? You act like you aren't happy to see me.”

“That's an understatement.” Ronnie murmured.

Becky rolled her eyes, “No one asked you Ronnie!”

“What's going on Barry?” Becky pointed to the pizza boxes and the snacks on the counter, “Are you guys having a party or something?”

Barry looked over at the guys, who were shaking their heads frantically, not wanting him to tell her about the movie night.

“No we aren't having a party. We are just eating pizza and some snacks.” Barry trying to hide his smile at the guys’ sigh of relief.

“That's a lot of pizza for just you guys.”

“Well you know me and the guys. We're like a bottomless pi-”

But he was interrupted by someone coming through the door…Caitlin.

“Hey, guys. I picked up some wings for the _movie night_.”

And everyone groaned. Damn it Cait.

“What?” Caitlin asked, “Did I miss something? Did you guys not want wings? I got Barbecue, Lemon Pepper, and Parmesan.”

“Oooh Parmesan.” Cisco smiled, but Oliver and Ronnie gave him a scornful glare, “Sorry, right...not happy.”

“It's not that Cait...it's jus-”

But Becky interjected, “So you guys are having a party?”

“We aren't having a party. We are having a simple movie night.”

“That you weren't going to invite me to.”

“Why would I have?”

“I thought we were at least friends Barry.”

“Okay? I'm friends with a lot of people. I'm friends with the guys on my lacrosse team. That doesn't mean that I'm going to invite the entire team to a movie night. It was supposed to be a small gathering before classes start. Not a party. If it was a party, I might have invited you. But I mean there are already a lot of parties happening tonight already. Honestly, I thought you would be going to one of those.”

“Well, I was going to go to Jessica's back to school bash and I came over to see if you wanted to go with me.” Becky crossed her arms and shrugged, “But Barry, I know you thought I was going to go to a party tonight, but you could have least asked if I wanted to hang out with you guys.”

Barry sighed, knowing this conversation wasn't going anywhere. He honestly didn't know what to say and he just really wanted her to leave, so _they_ could get back to _their_ movie night.

“Sorry, Becky….that I didn't ask you to come to our movie night.” Barry forced out.

He really hoped that his apology would get her to leave, since everything else had failed, but she was still standing there, as if she was waiting on him to say something else.

“What?”

“Well, you can ask me now.”

“Ask you what?”

“If I want to come to the movie night, silly.” She playfully pushed him on the shoulder.

“Um, I…” He looked over at the guys, whom were giving him death stares, “Becky, we already have a lot of people here and I don't think-”

“Barry?” Becky whined.

“Fine...would you like to come to our movie night.” Barry murmured, barely audible.

“What?” Becky asked.

Barry forcefully sighed, “Becky, would you like to come to our movie night?”

“I'd love to.” Becky said, seemingly ignoring everyone's groans of disapproval.

~°~

Barry sighed. Now his head was pounding. From Wally’s punch and Becky’s not welcomed arrival, he felt like he might pass out. He felt really dizzy and decided to go sit on the couch and lay his head on the arm rest. Then he felt someone sit next to him.

“If it's about Becky, I don't want to hear it.” Barry groaned.

“It's not.” Iris smiled.

Barry’s head shot up at the sound of her voice, which made him wince because _fuck_ his head hurt.

“You okay?”

Barry couldn't even lie to her and he felt like if he did she would see right through him.

“Not really.”

“Is it your head?” Iris touched his face and he winced.

“Sorry,” she smiled, “I'm guessing that's a yes, huh?”

Barry nodded, “Among other things.”

“Here,” she held up the bag of ice that she had gotten him earlier and put it on his face. He closed his eyes and leaned into her touch. It's crazy, but as soon as she did that, all the pain miraculously went away.

~°~

Becky looked over at the couch and did not like what she saw. Barry on the couch, mere inches away from Iris. Her hand on his face, him leaning into her touch. The only person’s hands that should be on his face is _hers_. She knew she had to go over there and break, whatever was going on over there, up.

“What happened to your face?” Becky asked.

“I walked into a pole.” Barry joked.

Iris couldn't help but smirk at his nonchalant attitude towards Becky. Barry wasn't even really acknowledging her presence, as he kept his eyes closed and his head leaning on her shoulder.

“Barry, what is Iris doing here?” She said looking directly at her.

And the headache was back. God, Becky really knew how intrude on his intimate moments with Iris. Also, why didn't she just ask Iris, who was sitting right next to him instead of asking him?

“Hello to you too, Rebecca.” Iris said with a forced smile.

Barry opened his eyes and looked at Becky, then Iris,“You guys know each other?”

“Yeah...Iris is a cheerleader, Barry.”

He nodded, “Yeah, I know that.”

“I'm a cheerleader too.” Becky said with confused expression that he took to mean 'How the hell did you not know that?’

“Oh, yeah…sorry. Honestly, I forgot.” And he smiled at Iris, who was trying to hide her own smirk.

Becky shook her head and chuckled, “Oh, forgetful Barry. Honestly, I don't know what I'm going to do with you.”

Barry glanced at Iris. She looked kind of upset. He can't even begin to wonder what has been going through her mind this whole time. God, Barry didn't even know that they knew each other. He hoped Becky hadn't been talking about him, like they were dating or something because they most certainly were not.

“You don't have to do anything. I'm fine thank you.” Barry got up from the couch, giving Iris an 'I’m sorry’ look, but honestly thanking God that someone was at the door.

“I got it!” Barry said passing by Cisco, who was about to open it.

“Who are you?” Barry asked the tiny framed brunette who was at the door, whom, according to her keychain, was named Linda.

The girl held up the bags in her hand, “I brought alcohol.”

Barry nodded, “Come in!”

~°~

“Wait, so why is Becky here?” Linda asked as she took the alcohol from the bags and put it on the kitchen counter.

“My thought exactly,” Ronnie murmured.

Iris shrugged, “I don't know. I mean obviously Barry doesn't seem to want her here.”

Oliver opened up one of the beers and took a swig, “She's an intruder. She intrudes. It's what intruders do.”

Cisco nodded, “For some reason she just can't take a hint that she's not wanted here.”

“Or the fact that Barry wants nothing to do with her.” Caitlin added just as Barry walked into the kitchen.

“Hey, guys.”

“Hey” They groaned

“Where's the wicked witch of the west?” Ronnie asked.

“She's on the couch...picking a movie.”

“Picking a-” Cisco slammed his hand on the counter then looked out of the kitchen to see if Becky had heard.

“No!!” Cisco scream-whispered, “We already picked the movies, she is not coming here, uninvited might I add, and picking a fucking movie too!!!”

Barry sighed, “Guys, we will watch the movies already in the lineup, okay. Her movie will be last, so we will probably not even have to watch it.”

Wally shook his head, “Barry bro, this has got to be the last time. You have got to learn how to say no.”

Barry nodded, “I know man. This is going to be the last time. I'm sick of her inviting herself over here and intruding.”

Barry paused, feeling like this was a good of time as ever, “So we good man?”

Wally smiled and patted Barry's shoulder, “Yeah, man...as long as you keep Becky away, then we're good, but yell at my sister again and I'll do more than punch you, I'll kill you.”

“Wally…” Iris warned.

“What?” Wally smiled, “I'm joking. It was a joke.”

Iris nodded sardonically, “Mmhmm…”

“Okay, Did I miss something? You punched him?” Caitlin asked, completely confused, causing everyone in the kitchen to burst out in laughter.

~°~

Movie night was going surprisingly well though. Becky was too intrigued in the movie that she wasn’t being her usual, annoying self. It was almost like she wasn’t even there. _Almost...._

Everyone was comfortably watching the movie, either sprawled out on the couch or the floor. Cisco and Caitlin were cuddled up together under a blanket on the floor. Iris was cuddled up on the couch, Barry sitting below her on the floor, still icing his face, his head leaning on her knee, which was causing him to get a scowling look from Becky, but he honestly didn’t really care.

They had just finished the second movie and were about to put in the third one. Iris had gotten up and went into the kitchen. Barry figured that now that he and Wally were straight, he would ask Iris out.

“Hey,” Barry said as he walked into the kitchen.

“Hey,” Iris smiled, “Getting some more popcorn. You want some.”

“I would love some. Thanks.”

“Good thing I already put you some in the bowl,” She smiled at him as she picked up the bowl and put a few kernels in her mouth.

“Soooo…”

Iris smiled, “Soooo…”

“I was wondering, well not really wondering, but I was thinking that um….well earlier you said that you...um you said that you didn’t have a um….you know a….a boyfriend….that you were single….I mean you are single….and I’m also single….and I really like you...like a lot and you kind of seem like you….I mean it seems like you like me too….and so I don’t know….I was wondering if you maybe….maybe would like to go out on a date with me?”

Iris smiled at him but then it faded, “Barry…”

“I know we don’t know each other that much and everything and that we just met-”

“Barry-”

“But I would really like to get a chance to know you and for you to get a chance to know me and I don't know I just-”

“Barry-”

“Right...right. I haven't really given you any time to answer.”

Iris sighed, “Barry look...I like you I do and I think that you are a great guy,” He smiled, “but…” and the smile faded.

She set the bowl of popcorn down on the counter and looked at him, “I’m just really not looking to get into a relationship right now…”

“Is this because...is this because of Becky because there is nothing going on between the two of us…”

“No it's not because of Becky-”

“Then it's because of yesterday right,” He shook his head, “I mean you don't want to be with the guy who screamed at you-”

“No Barry that's not it. I told you I forgave you for that…”

“Forgiving and Forgetting are two different things…”

“Barry it's not because of Becky or because of anything that you did okay...this-” she shook her head, “This...it's because of me okay…”

“Because of you?” God Barry really hoped that she didn't think that she wasn't good enough for him. If anything it was the other way around. Who is he kidding...it's definitely the other way around.

“Yes, okay I really need to focus on my studies. I mean in high school a lot of times I let guys and relationships come before my school work and I don't want to do that anymore. So, I need to get my priorities together before I enter into a relationship with anyone….I'm sorry...” He could see that she was on the brink of tears.

“Hey,” he pulled her into a hug, “Hey don't apologize, okay. I understand okay and whenever you're ready I'll be here, okay.”

She pulled back a little, still in his arms, “I don't want you to wait for me though.”

“Iris-”

“Promise me, Barry. Promise me that you won't wait for me okay?”

“Iris I-”

“Promise me.”

“Okay, I promise.” He lied, “I won't...I won't wait for you.”

And he thought that saying that would get her to stop crying, but it just made her cry more.

“I'm sorry that you have to see me like this. I honestly don't even know why I'm crying,” she lied.

“Hey it's okay. My shoulder is here for your tears any day of the week,” He wiped her tears away with his thumbs, “So friends?”

She pulled back a little to look into his eyes. He had very pretty green eyes with beautiful, full eyelashes. She looked at his face. Being up close and personal just amplified his features. I mean Barry Allen is H-O-T-T hot. And, though she would probably never tell him the real reason that she won't go out with him, she really does hope that they can be friends.

“Yeah, I'd like that,” she smiled, “Friends.”

“Good now let’s go watch this movie.” He said as he grabbed the bowl of popcorn from the counter.

She smiled, “Yes, let’s. I mean you really don’t know how much I love this movie.”

“I will never understand every woman’s obsession with The Devil Wears Prada.”

“Well have you ever seen the movie?”

“Well, no...but-”

She grabbed the bowl of popcorn out of his hand, “Then how can you possibly know. I mean Meryl Streep is a goddess and Anne Hathaway’s performance was very good as well. I mean the entire movie is a masterpiece.”

He watched her as she started walking back towards the living room. As her hips swayed back and forth. God this being “just friends” thing was going to be a challenge, but he was willing to wait as long as she needed. I mean he knows that she said that she wants to focus on her studies, but he can’t help but think that there is more to the story.

“Hey,” Iris said causing him to snap out of his thinking.

“Hmm?”

“You coming string bean?”

Barry rolled his eyes, “Please don’t call me that.”

“What? Wally calls you that.”

“Yeah and I hate when he does it too.”

“Okay sensitive bear.”

“I like that one.”

“What? Sensitive bear?”

He shrugged, “Or just Bear”

“Okay, You coming Bear?”

“Yeah,” He said as he walked behind her into the living room.

They sat together on the couch and watched The Devil Wears Prada with the guys. Well, more like it watched them. Twenty-minutes into the movie, they were both asleep, unknowingly cuddling with each other into the night.

-To be Continued-

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if this was good or not....let me know if you guys liked it and if I should continue or not.  
> I am going to tell their whole story...how they met, their relationship, and break up. Then I will flash back the present. So there will be one more chapter, which will show Joe's awards banquet from Iris' POV and then we will be going jumping back 5 years. Hope you guys enjoyed it. much <3<3<3


End file.
